King.O.Nakamura
King. O. Nakamura(Japanese:キング大神中村,Nakamura Okami King) is a Legendary Blader in Metal Fight Beyblade Legendary Ressurection.King owns L-Drago Destroy DF105LRF and his bey is infused with the Star Fragment of the Sun. History King was a member of the Beylin Temple and trained his bey to be the strongest bey to ever exist. One day while King was battling some of the Beylin Temple students flashes of light flew across the sky then before King's eyes a Star had smashed into the stadium, infusing with his bey which caused it to evolve into Flash Crown AD145FB. King has a vision that featured 10 bladers standing in front of a glowing bey. Two of the bladers were glowing with their legend auras and King saw himself next to one of those bladers. King then woke up in a forest outside of China with his Flash Crown and Bey Gear. In King's vision he heard what seemed to be 10 names being called from the bey behind the bladers. The only names King was able to make out was his own, Lauren, Kiba, Zero, Lego and Zalkire. The voice then told him about the previous Legendary Bladers and that Nemesis and Rago have been ressurected and the only ones that can stop him and his Nemesis Bladers are the other 9 bladers in his vision. He then set off on a mission to find the remaining 9 bladers. After King had witnessed Zalkire single handedly take down the God of Destruction himself King went on a long journey for the long lost L-Drago Destroy F:S. People believe after the Legendary Blader Ryuga had given up his star fragment L-Drago Destroy disappeared and reappeared years later in Egypt. Many bladers have tried to awaken L-Drago but none have ever suceeded. That was King's goal. To awaken L-Drago and use it's power to become the strongest blader just like Ryuga had been. King launched Flash Crown repeatedly at L-Drago's resting place using his special move, Crimson Flash, to awaken it and break the seal that holds L-Drago. King became furious as all of his attacks to the seal had done nothing and used a new special move, Crimson Break. Suddenly the seal holding L-Drago broke and a golden beam of light shot into King and Crown, giving them unbelieveable power. King's Flash Crown AD145FB started to glow and transform. Soon King's bey had changed completely and evolved into L-Drago Destroy DF105LRF. Even King's Beygear has changed, leaving him with a black grip that weilds a white beylauncher that allows him to launch L-Drago. King then set off to find the remaining 2 Legendary Bladers using his new 'Gold Armored Dragon'. Beyblades Flash Crown AD145FB-King's previously owned beyblade,evolved into L-Drago Destroy. L-Drago Destroy DF105LRF-King's current bey and evolution of Flash Crown. Gear King is shown to use a black Launcher Grip with white grip rubber and a Left Beylauncher with a black string and white prongs. L drago.jpg|King about to launcher L-Drago. Amber Dragon, Eclipse (full art).jpg|L-Drago Destroy using it's Ultimate Special Move,Dragon Emperor:Crimson God! Fire_Dragon_concept_by_KaijuSamurai.jpg|L-Drago Destroy using it's special move,Dragon Emperor:Burning Force!